Late Night Straddle (Yaoi)
by AdenMasu
Summary: "You...fuckin' tease...stop…n-no more...," A soft murmur of explicit, distant phrases heard through a thick sheet - or blanket, rather - of pure darkness. Though the room was pitch black, a pair of electric, glassed over blue eyes stared up. A sensation of pain locked into the male's eyes, but the look was more of a cry for help in an indirect motion.


Author's Note: I'll warn you yet again. This will contain smutty, inappropriate, and otherwise lewd behavior and actions. If you are underage or are uninterested in this, I advise you to turn around now, because things get heavy in this one-shot.

Also, just a quick note: this story is sloppy and poorly written, so there's bound to be mistakes. Just sayin'. But without further ado, those of you that are expected something more...naughty, here you are. ouo

~AdenMasu  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You...fuckin' tease...stop…n-no more...," A soft murmur of explicit, distant phrases heard through a thick sheet - or blanket, rather - of pure darkness. Though the room was pitch black, a pair of electric, glassed over blue eyes stared up. A sensation of pain locked into the male's eyes, but the look was more of a cry for help in an indirect motion.

His messy, chestnut brown hair tousled so much that it stuck to the pillowcase without a care. The illumination from the drawn back curtains shone into the otherwise dark room, resulting in highlight in his hair, and casting a shadow over his face, creating the seductive piercing blue eyes that his partner has the opportunity of experiencing. As well as these electric blue eyes, his jawline was heavily defined by the sliver of moonlight, his mouth slightly agape as airy pants escaped from the crevices of his throat and mouth. Chest heaving with each of the inhales and exhales he grew accustomed to, Draco still found it difficult to breathe. From the light that entered, it was clear to see Draco's pants were undone and opened fully. Being pushed down, there was no mistaking the bump forming in his boxers, making it a tight and uncomfortable feeling.

"Why should I? You brought this upon yourself, Draco. When you were straddlin' me like that...casually brushing your ass against the bulge in my jeans."

"S...Shut up, Xander, that was different...y-you weren't…," Draco stammered, licking his dried lips. He swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced away. Squirming around underneath the heavy mass sitting on his stomach, a slight grunt passed Draco's lips. His hands pinned above his head with one hand, the grip - which was already strong - becoming tighter with each movement Xander deemed as a threat to his strength.

"I wasn't, what?" Xander retaliated, arching a brow at his flustered boyfriend.

"Y-You weren't telling me to stop or anything, s-so I thought it was okay…! You...looked like you wanted it, anyway," Draco shot back with venomous sarcasm laced under the defensive tone that passed his supple, pink lips. He then mentally cursed himself for such a lame reasoning for his previous sexual actions.

A laugh came roaring out from Xander. "I looked like I wanted it, huh? Just wait...you'll look like a total mess here in a few. With your heavy breathing and soft whimpering and relentless begging…your glossy, lustful stare, and the shivers you'll get. You'll probably be drooling from all of the pleasure...what a sight...~"

Within a few moments, Xander's hands were roaming his partner, caressing and massaging the spots he knew Draco was the most sensitive at. His thighs, the curves in the beautiful form of his, and the subtle formation of the abdominal muscles that gleamed in the moonlight. Now Draco's skin was clearly visible. The sweet light caramel color that reflected off of the light, making his muscles more defined than ever looked so appealing to Xander's lusty, brown-eyed gaze.

"Mmm…," Xander growled in a menacing, alluring tone. Bursts of excitement and adrenaline rushed through Draco's entire stature, causing a shiver to run up and down the course of his vertebrae. Xander's hand that was roaming Draco's body moved to the hem of his boxers, pulling them down and out of the way in one quick maneuver.

A cold chill consumed Draco's body like a predator clawing and attaching themselves to their prey. They would latch on and not let go until they were sure the other was enveloped to the full extent. Another rush of adrenaline coursed through him. Although his fingertips were cold, everything else was on fire. His cheeks flushed a vibrant, crimson hue drove him mad.

Xander grasped the enlarged piece of flesh that had previously been poking out of Draco's articles of clothing. Even the throbbing member was hot to the touch. The slightest of touches was enough to set Draco off. A loud moan erupted into the vacant room, and he covered his mouth out of sheer embarrassment after realizing how loud he had been.

Chuckling to himself, Xander stroked Draco's messy hair, calming him and reassuring him he was okay. 'What more was to be expected of someone who was about to give their virginity to someone else?' Xander thought to himself. Even if that was the case, Xander couldn't help but give an amused look at the other. He then proceeded to move his hand up and down in a steady, slow motion, so as to not startle the younger male. He also wanted to make Draco feel the utmost pleasure, and to do that, Draco needed to feel relaxed and comfortable with his touch.

Draco whimpered and bucked his hips into his partner's hand. "Y...You're teasing me again...j-just fucking do it…"

Xander chuckled to himself once more and pointed his head to the direction of the hickeys spread out like a puzzle on Draco's collarbones and neck. "You were fidgeting and moaning like crazy when I was leaving those marks on you...just imagine what you'll be feeling if I touch your cock anymore…"

Draco's face lit up to a bright red color once more and he bit his lip. "I-I don't care...t-touch me," Draco whined, his breathing once again becomes unsteady and hoarse. "Please…"

Xander released a soft sigh and give a smile, nodding in agreement. "But it's your fault if you say it's too much...I'm not gonna stop this time, kid." Xander didn't want to hear Draco's retort, so he decided to stir up a bit of excitement instead. He rested his thumb on the soft head of the other's member, pressing down on the small arrangement of a bundle of nerves, as well as rubbing the shaft with his fingers.

Draco struggled in Xander's grip, whimpering and moving his hips any which way he could manage. "L-Let go of my hands...p-please…" he pleaded desperately, tears brimming the corners of his eyes as his voice sounded choked.

Xander - with much reluctance - loosened his grip and let the younger male's arms free of the binding. Light remnants of red marks stained Draco's wrists from the strength used to hold them down. Drool rolled down the side of Draco's mouth, dripping down onto his bare, muscular and toned chest.

"Look, it's happening already…," Xander cooed and slurred in his thickened, sensual British accent, a smirk forming his sculptured cheekbones. Those sensual chocolate brown orbs narrowed and created a hungry, erotic stare, one that could swallow one whole. His light, golden blonde hair obscured Draco's vision from taking in the stare that could easily entrance him, and he was sort of happy about that. If Xander's hair hadn't, Draco would be right in the palm of his hand. "That was fast…even for a virgin."

A light growl broke out from Draco as a warning sign, reaching his arms up like a weak, defenseless child would do. Wrapping them around the back of Xander's neck, entangling his fingers in the back of Xander's fluffy, soft locks of hair, a small smile crept onto Xander's already young features. "Don't mock me...I-I've never had another person touch me like this...h-how else do you expect me to react!?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Xander's smile formed even wider than before. Before Xander realized it, he kissed Draco's lips, gliding his tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Draco melted into the kiss and granted the other access, and moaned out as Xander's tongue explored the inner caverns of his mouth. Xander squeezed the sensitive tip of Draco's member, delicately rubbing his thumb over the urethra in the middle of it.

Draco moaned loudly into Xander's mouth, pulling at the back of Xander's hair, causing a low groan to bellow out from him. "Calm down, sweetie…"

"Don't make me crazy like this, then…" Draco muttered in a low, shy tone, casting his attention to one side of the room. A light blush had risen up and dusted his tanned cheeks a light pink color. His eyes, which he rolled earlier in defiance to Xander's words, were now focused on something else, and his hips jolted up into Xander's touch, his panting becoming more audible with each passing stroke of the other's hand from the sudden pleasure.

"What happened to all that confident talk earlier, huh? Are you all bark and no bite, too?" Xander teased, flicking the shaft of Draco's member and chuckling at the hardened piece of flesh that shifted back and forth. "Mmm...cum for me, Draco…let it all out."

"A-Ah...ngh...ah...ah...mmm!" Draco moaned between clenched teeth as he released his hot sperm all over his boyfriend's hand. He panted heavily, and his legs trembled from the pressure that built up in his lower extremities. "X-Xan...der…" Draco mumbled in an exhausted voice, his grip around the back of Xander's neck loosening until his arms fell by his own side.

"We're not done yet, baby…" Xander reached into the wooden drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. "Turn around for me, Draco."

Draco hazily did as instructed and turned around, but was unable to support his own body weight. Xander wrapped a strong, supportive arm under Draco's frame and held him up as he applied a considerable amount of lube. After Xander rolled the condom onto his length, he took a deep breath and nudged the tip against his partner's entrance. "You ready, sweetie?" A subtle nod of encouragement was all it took for Xander to push past the ring of muscle in a slow, tedious manner and into Draco's depths. Xander lets go of a shaky breath he was unaware he had pent up in his chest and rested his hands on Draco's hips.

"F-Fuck...ngh...more…," Draco mumbled in a disoriented, harsh timbre. The pleasure that enveloped the young male gave him the overwhelming sense of drunken bliss, and his syllables mashed together and sloppy in a clumsy attempt to form sentences.

"Heheh...feel good, Draco?~" Xander rolled the soft syllables of his name on his tongue, speaking in his foreign, yet oh-so-delicious accent, making Draco shiver. Even the tips of his ears turned a bright red and burned immensely from the embarrassment.

"M...Mhm..," Tilting his head back and arching his back, Draco nodded and gripped the bedsheets like it was his only lifeline. With Draco being on his knees already, Xander brushed his fingers up Draco's torso to his chin, and tilted it back, giving more exposure to the supple flesh of his nape. A light growl escaped from the dominant male, and he pushed his hips until they rested against Draco's thighs. Draco was now sitting on his knees, his back pressing against his lover. Leaving hickey after hickey on his neck, Xander once again began his thrusting once more at a slow, gradual pace.

"I-I'm close, Xan...der…," Draco gasped and jolted his tired, battered body forward as he finally hit his desired climax.

"Good boy." Ruffling the younger male's hair, Xander sat him back and kissed him, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth. "God, I love you…~"

"I-I lo...love you too…" Draco mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep against Xander's broad chest, snoring softly and peacefully as he slept.


End file.
